A Diefenbaker Christmas
by koalabear
Summary: Little Christmas piece I wrote ages ago based on season 1 characters


A Diefenbaker Christmas 

by Koala with lots of help from Karen Courtney, Dyany Dittmer and Kim Wedow.

Christmas just didn't feel like Christmas in Chicago. There was something  
irreplaceable about a haunting, endless blue sky above an expanse of white  
snow and ancient, majestic forests frosted in snow. The vibrations from the   
endless Christmas carols were beginning to drive him nuts, as were the  
frantic, uncaring shoppers who collided with one another in the streets   
and didn't bother to apologise or even glance at one another.  
  
The lump of unappetising starch which the charitable might call 'fruit  
cake' sat before him and he tried to recollect the time and effort  
Marie-Claire had put into making the travesty of food. What he would have  
given for one of Anna's Christmas cookies, but he'd already had so many  
that year. An overfed wolf was a slow wolf. Also a sick wolf, he  
recollected a little ruefully.  
  
There were times when he would stare out of the window into the bleak, grey  
sky and watch the moon. The same moon that would be gleaming over the  
bleak, snowy plains of the Territories. The shadows cast by the ugly  
buildings contrasted with the beautiful landscape of his memories.  
  
It was times like this when it was hard for a wolf not to get homesick.  
Diefenbaker sighed a canine little sigh and rested his jaw on his paws as  
he looked out of the window and studied the moon with wise, unreadable  
eyes. If this was Home, he would have heard the howl of the wild wolves in  
the distance, calling for his return. Admittedly, the sound would have  
been a mere memory even back Home -- the loss of his hearing had settled  
that matter. But it was easier to remember how it sounded when he was back  
there.  
  
He raised his muzzle and considered howling once just for old time's sake,  
but decided that he would thoroughly disconcert his Friend who was getting  
dressed in the corner.  
  
"Dief?" he saw his Friend ask curiously, his head tilted to one side. His  
Friend was wearing one of his Skins -- the scratchy, hot one with the  
distinct smell which indicated that he was preparing for work. Dief  
glanced out at the darkness of the night and looked back at his Friend,  
puzzled. "It's called Overtime, Dief." his Friend informed him as he  
placed the large object on his head as was his custom. It gave him great  
height, although his Friend was already of imposing stature amongst his  
kind.  
  
His Friend crouched down beside him. "I know -- it's Christmas Eve, and I  
will completely understand it if you would rather spend a quiet evening at  
home rather than joining me at the Consulate."  
  
Dief's eyes sharpened as he detected the distinct vibrations outside the  
door and he padded over to the door and watched as the door opened and  
Marie-Claire entered with Anna.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve! You couldn't possibly be going to work?" Anna  
demanded. "Elena's working -- that's bad enough, but for you to have to  
work as well is outside of enough."  
  
Marie-Claire didn't say much but only glanced at Dief who was staring up at  
them, his wolvine eyes hoping desperately that if they had any food, it  
would be edible.  
  
"Duty calls," his Friend announced. "Ms Thatcher informed me this  
afternoon that some urgent administrative work required immediate  
attention."  
  
Marie-Claire spoke up at this point. "What could be so urgent that it  
would require you to work on Christmas eve?"  
  
"I believe the name cards for the consulate Christmas lunch are still to be  
written."  
  
Marie-Claire and Anna exchanged speaking glances. Marie-Claire crossed  
over to Dief's side and patted him fondly,  
  
"So are you joining the mountie in his servitude or will you give us the  
pleasure of your company this evening?"  
  
Dief politely nuzzled her hands but deliberately crossed the floor to stand  
by the mountie's side.  
  
"Well he's made his decision." Anna said with a little laugh. "I guess you  
boys will be up all night -- maybe you'll see Santa tonight." she teased.  
  
Dief snorted.  
  
----------  
  
Dief paced the floor of the consulate, looking bored. The smells in the  
consulate were dull, and there was nothing to tantalise his senses.  
  
His Friend was at the desk, absorbed in his work and Dief decided that he  
would leave.  
  
Making a soft sound, he indicated that he would leave the premises, and his  
Friend nodded absently.  
  
Dief padded outside on the cold footpath, his nose twitching with  
excitement as he sank in the freshly fallen snow which reminded him of  
Home.  
  
The people in the street were too busy hurrying home to warmth and shelter  
to even notice the presence of a wolf in the streets and the Christmas  
lights flashed in his black and white world as he studied corners,  
interesting feet and various false trails which lead nowhere.  
  
Rounding a corner, he encountered an old woman lying crumpled on the snowy  
ground, whimpering in pain. The old woman's hands sought something unseen  
and she was weeping.  
  
"Someone, please help me......"  
  
Dief stared at her and looked into her sightless eyes warily. The snow was  
falling slowly, almost in slow motion as it landed on the woman's frail  
body and he didn't move for an endless second. He knew that his Friend  
would have helped her without hesitation, risking even his own well-being  
to ensure the well-being of others.  
  
He recalled a time when he had run with the Old Ones. A time before he had  
met his Friend, or any of his Friend's kind. With the Old Ones, yhe sick  
and the weak had been left behind to die. When it was time for a new one  
to lead the pack -- the aspirant would challenge the leader and they would  
fight to the death. When help was given, it was appreciated and valued,  
for without it, there would have been cold, lonely death in the wild.  
  
His Friend belonged to a race of beings which lacked gratitude and respect.  
Admittedly, the pack of two-legged creatures with whom his Friend ran  
reminded him of the Old Ones, in particular, the tall man with his thinning  
hair, alert eyes of the hunter and a swift, impatient voice. In this man,  
Diefenbaker sensed the fierce loyalty and spirit of a Wolf. In most  
others, Diefenbaker had been disappointed and angered.  
  
"Who's there?" he read the movement of the woman's lips, saw her hands  
fumbling towards him, even though he had made no movement or given any  
indication of his presence. Without knowing why he did so, Diefenbaker  
took a step forward and allowed his nose to brush against the woman's  
searching hands and she sought him out eagerly, her hands seizing his fur.  
He sensed her intense relief in discovering that she was not alone  
  
He sniffed her with his keen nose. She smelled of warm human, of trees and  
earth.... of flowers and of the familiar breeze which carried the snow  
through the mountains. His ears flickered curiously. This was not the  
squalid dreg of humanity he had often encountered on the grimy, lost  
streets of Chicago. His hackles rose suspiciously but her gnarled hands  
were reassuring and he stood stock still as she rose slowly to her feet.  
  
She was tiny, and standing beside him, her hand rested on his strong neck.  
"Thank you my Friend." He made a sound deep in his throat, puzzled that  
although she had not spoken, he had 'heard' her words echoing in his mind.  
He sniffed her again with great curiosity. Only the Old Ones could speak  
without sound -- the movement of their bodies conveying a wealth of  
meaning, but this old woman could have no way of knowing of their ways.  
  
"We have a journey together, you and I, my Friend," she said in a voice  
which no longer sounded reedy and thin. "Walk with me," she invited him  
and he noted that she no longer shivered as the snowflakes fell lightly  
onto her ragged clothing and her bare arms. Her hair was scraggly and as  
white as the snow which floated from the sky.  
  
He walked slowly beside her, allowing her to lean against him. Her hand  
rested lightly on his neck and they walked for a long distance, neither  
speaking, neither indicating their thoughts. Diefenbaker studied the dark  
streets. The snow was making it difficult for him to pick up scents, and  
he did not recognise his surroundings. He had idea whether it was he who  
was leading the blind woman, or whether it was she who was leading him into  
the unrevealing shadows.  
  


* * *

"Ouch! Did you have to kick me so hard?" Ray demanded irritably and Anna  
looked at him sympathetically. Marie-Claire scowled,"The idiot almost gave  
away the whole plot. You were just supposed to ask the mountie how long he  
thought he would be at work, you weren't supposed to embark on a long  
friendly conversation!"  
  
"MC, I don't think it damaged our plans at all." Anna said pacifically, as  
Ray rubbed his shins. Ray glared at the very solid shoes Marie-Claire  
wore.  
  
"Well, can't you at least wear bunny slippers like Anna?" Ray demanded in  
annoyance. Anna flushed scarlet.  
  
"How did you know I wore bunny slippers?" Anna demanded.  
  
"Everyone knows," Marie-Claire and Ray said in unison while the landlady  
got redder and redder.  
  
"I'll go and start getting the food," Marie-Claire said as she turned away  
and Ray mouthed at Anna: Anna nodded  
conspiratorially and the two women walked towards Anna's apartment.  
  


* * *

Diefenbaker was getting tired and very cold. They had been walking for  
sometime, and they had seen many things. The woman had paused before many  
dogs who had been chained in their yards, shivering and wretched-looking.  
Diefenbaker had felt the familiar anger within him at the mistreatment. He  
had glanced almost resentfully at the old woman, as if to demand of her why  
she had brought him there.  
  
They had continued to walk, and she had paused outside a dingy apartment  
block and they had watched the silhouettes through a dirty window. An  
angry man, a weeping woman, a bruised and frightened child huddling in the  
corner. Diefenbaker growled, deep in his throat. He hated to see any  
species mistreat its young.  
  
The woman stared blindly at the window before turning to walk again. They  
passed the homeless who were huddled on the footpath, getting covered in  
snow. Diefenbaker knew that there were many who slept there who would not  
wake in the morning, and that Christmas for many of the homeless would  
bring only Death. As they passed, he saw the dirty, tired faces with their  
unfathomable eyes stare at them fixedly. At one point, a gang of youths  
approached the woman menacingly, jeering and taunting, but Diefenbaker had  
growled fiercely, his body tense in anticipation of attack and the youths  
had backed away fearfully, melting into the shadows.  
  
Later, he tried leading the way, but had found himself on a crowded street  
where the Christmas music blared loudly and the young girls with their  
lost, hungry eyes stood on the footpath like prey for avaricious appetites.  
Their revealing clothing failed to protect them in the cold, and he could  
see the gooseflesh on their skin, and the shivering of their slight bodies.  
The look of the Wolf was also in their eyes, but it was the Wolf who had  
been cornered and had nowhere to turn.  
  
He knew that the city saddened his Friend who constantly tried to help  
people. Diefenbaker knew better. He had seen the efforts of his Friend go  
unrewarded, unappreciated and unnoticed. When he had left the Consulate,  
his Friend had been laboriously making marks on white objects, his face set  
in concentration and his hands steady and calm. Diefenbaker felt all the  
rage and anger, his Friend refused to allow himself to feel, and he stared  
around him with resentful eyes.  
  
To his astonishment, he discovered himself standing before the apartment  
building which his Friend called home. It was a poor excuse for a home,  
Diefenbaker, thought balefully, studying the cracked walls and the  
uncompromising shabbiness of the building. It was a far cry from the world  
where the only ceiling above his head was the endless blue sky, and a wolf  
could run for hours and hours without meeting a human being. He turned to  
look at the old woman questioningly and gave a low growl when he realised  
that she had disappeared without a trace.  
  
Pacing around, he sought her scent in vain and in the end, he padded up the  
stairs of the apartment building and sniffed the air appreciatively. He  
could smell food, and lots of it. He blinked when he saw that the hallways  
had been extensively decorated with a profusion of wreaths and ornaments  
and there were people walking every which way.  
  
He saw his Anna walking past carrying a very tasty looking turkey, and he  
saw Marie-Claire limping in the opposite direction dragging what looked to  
be a donkey. A little child came toddling past and Diefenbaker recognised  
him with a shock as the young child named Jamie.... the one whose father  
had tried to surrender him into the arms of strangers. He had grown  
somewhat, but he clearly recognised his friend as he gave a delighted  
chuckle.  
  
In an attempt to remain hidden, Dief darted into his Friend's apartment,  
the door having been left conveniently ajar. Staring around in amazement,  
he saw that the ordinarily bare room had had almost every part of it  
decorated. A table in the corner was groaning with food, and in the other  
corner was a huge fir tree whose branches were wreathed with glittery  
garlands and objects.  
  
Diefenbaker hastily his himself under the bed and peered out curiously as  
footsteps approached the door and Anna and Marie-Claire came in carrying  
more food. Ray was muttering,  
  
"Guys, is this nativity scene _really_ necessary? I think I'm allergic to  
straw."  
  
"I just thought it would be a nice touch," Anna said simply.  
  
More footsteps vibrated the floor as Willie came running through, looking  
harassed. "Guys! Looks like there's more people here than we thought were  
coming."  
  
"People?" Ray demanded, looking puzzled. "I'm pretty certain we didn't  
invite anyone other than close friends and acquaintances. I'm already  
surprised that Vinnie and Louise showed up!"  
  
"Jamie is soooo cute," Anna cooed. Ray snorted,  
  
"Well if it wasn't for Benny, that kiddo would have ended up with some  
other family." He paused,"that fruit cake that Louise brought for Benny is  
sure tasty though...... err, but naturally it's not as nice as yours." he  
said hastily, when Marie-Claire elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
"I'm going to go home in a cast if you keep assaulting me tonight," he  
hissed at her. Marie-Claire poked out her tongue and turned away to begin  
lighting the numerous candles in the room until the room was aglow with the  
illumination of the mysterious, flickering candles. Anna switched off the  
light and the two women exclaimed in delight.  
  
Ray looked unconvinced. "If we have to call the fire department tonight --  
I'm holding you both responsible."  
  
"It looks cool!" Willie exclaimed enthusiastically, echoing their  
approbation. Diefenbaker found the smell of the candlewax intriguing and  
he sniffed the air curiously.  
  
The four humans cluttered out of the room and the room was back in silence  
and quiet and still in candelight for a few moments. Suddenly the door  
opened and Diefenbaker watched as a young teen-ager entered the room  
awkwardly and glanced around. Lenny..... he carried a big stack of pizzas  
and looked for a place to set them down and looked nonplussed as he  
realised that there was no room on the table.  
  
Diefenbaker's nose prickled at the delicious smell and he could feel  
himself begin to salivate as he stared fixedly at the pile of pizzas. He  
realised that apart from Marie-Claire's fruit-cake, he hadn't eaten that  
night. He hoped that his Friend had stopped to fortify himself.  
  
"Lenny?" Ray demanded as he walked back into the room carrying a toy cow.  
"What are you doing here?" He stared a the pizzas. "I don't remember  
ordering pizzas......" he said with a frown, staring down at the intruder.  
  
Lenny blushed and stammered,"I didn't have time to buy you guys  
presents.... I thought that maybe I'd just bring some pizzas.... it's on  
me...." He began backing towards the door and Ray's face gentled and he  
reached out and put a friendly hand on the boy's thin shoulder.  
  
"Hey, if you've nothing else to do, we're throwing a party for mountie  
tonight -- as you can see we've plenty of food." Diefenbaker couldn't see  
Lenny's reply but the two men eventually left the room, and he was left  
alone once more.  
  
The door flew open and three figures entered the room. He recognised them  
immediately as Mr and Mrs Henry Lee and their son. He recalled them  
clearly. He recalled the hurt on his Friend's face when Mrs Lee had  
accused him of putting her son's life at risk, and the lengths to which his  
Friend had gone to assist the strangers.

His ears rested flat on his head as he also remembered when their  
son's life had been saved.... they had turned and looked at his Friend.  
The thanklessness of humans never ceased to anger Diefenbaker, even if it  
did not seem to affect his Friend.  
  
They carried many boxes in their arms and looked ill-at-ease. "Where  
should I put these ma? They're heavy," the boy complained. "Over on the  
bed, I think, we should go before anyone comes back......" Mrs Lee said  
hastily.  
  
"We should have brought him gifts before," Mr Lee said sadly. "At the  
time, everything moved so fast.... it was so sudden, and we never thanked  
him....."  
  
Mrs Lee exclaimed something in rapid Cantonese and their son looked  
long-suffering and sighed,"Yeah yeah ma, we've heard that before. I'm sure  
he'll like it, he *won't* think it's cheap!" Mr Lee smiled at his wife,  
  
"You've been fretting about the present since we left home!"  
  
Mrs Lee smiled nervously,"I can't help it..... what's the point in giving a  
present if it's not good?"  
  
The door opened and Ray walked in, deep in a heated argument with his  
sister. "It's none of your business what I wear!" Francesca said angrily,  
her heavily made-up face looking annoyed.  
  
"Do you really think he's going to go after a woman dressed up as a  
Christmas tree? and a very scantily clad Christmas tree at that!" he  
snapped, glaring at the dress with the mini-skirt which resembled a  
Christmas tree. "You look indecent!"  
  
"I do not...." Francesca trailed off sheepishly and stared questioningly at  
the Lees who shifted uncomfortably. Ray stared at them for a moment and  
then grinned,  
  
"Instead of the wise men bearing gifts, it looks as if all of Benny's  
beneficiaries are coming to visit tonight."  
  
"We won't stay," Mrs Lee said hastily,"We brought presents for the two of  
you.... and the wolf....."  
  
"You've gotta stay, the more the merrier," Ray said, Christmas cheer and  
eggnog making him expansive. "Besides, we're having problems with the  
nativity scene, one of the angel's wings fell off.... I don't suppose any  
of you are good at craft work????" they left the room and Diefenbaker was  
left resting his head on his paws, deep in contemplation of the night's  
happenings.  
  
Two people walked into the room,"Detective Vecchio said that the room was  
this here," a pretty young girl said to her father as they entered the  
room. "Do you think he'll like my present?" Christine asked her father who  
smiled down fondly at her. He ruffled her dark hair affectionately,  
  
"Of course he will,"he said with a smile.  
  
"And can we *really* stay for the party? Everyone out there was so nice,  
and it looks like it's going to be such fun!" Mr Nichols nodded,  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, I see no reason for venturing out into the cold when  
we have all this warmth and cheer in here."  
  
Dief saw them leave to join Dave/Bob where he was assuring a crowd of  
senior citizens from room to room as they practised carols. At least he  
assumed that they were singing, for all their mouths seemed to move in  
unison. When he caught sight of Gladys, he gave a fearful whimper and  
shrank under the bed, remembering all too well the ignominy of wearing  
knitted boots and a tam o'shanter.  
  
Elena came running into the room followed by a young man Diefenbaker had  
met during a previous Christmas. Elena was dressed in a pretty knitted  
sweater and her hair was faintly dishevelled as she glanced around the  
crowded room. "Del, have you seen my first aid kit anywhere? Mr Mustafi  
ate one of Marie-Claire's cookies and he's choking to death out there."  
  
Del grimaced. "I tried one of those cookies myself, ma'am. If you ask me,  
death would be the better option." Elena laughed and Del asked curiously,  
  
"How is a first aid kit going to help? If Mr. Mustafi is really choking  
wouldn't the Heimlich manoeuvre would be much better?"  
  
Elena lifted her eyebrows. "First aid class?" Del flushed ingenuously,  
  
"My dad insisted I take a class a few years back. He said it might come in  
handy." Elena nodded in agreement and then waved Del closer and mouthed so  
that no one could overhear,  
  
"It's not really a first aid kit. It's just a few things I always bring  
with me whenever there's any risk of Marie-Claire cooking anything. Mr  
Mustafi's not choking on anything except bad cooking. But I don't want to  
hurt MC's feelings, so we just refer to it as a first aid kit rather than  
an antidote to the poison.....or anti-venom." she shuddered delicately.  
  
Del grinned in appreciation and Elena glanced at the book in Del's hand.  
"That's a lovely-looking book that you brought with you." She watched as  
Del put a hand on the thick book with its attractive binding and ran a  
fingertip down the spine.  
  
"My dad wrote it....he wanted me to give it to Constable Fraser as a token  
of his appreciation." Del picked up the book and stared at it wistfully.  
"I would have liked to spend Christmas Eve with him.... but he told me to  
come and see Constable Fraser." His face brightened a little,"But I'll see  
him tomorrow. Christmas in prison is a bit weird, though." He grinned.  
  
Elena glanced around frowningly,"Maybe I left it upstairs in the Nguyen's  
room. Did you throw out the rest of the pudding Marie-Claire cooked?" Del  
nodded.  
  
"Good. I've run out of Mylanta..... damn, I may have to send you to the  
drugstore for more. I wish we could track down everything she's cooked  
tonight...... there's nothing that will ruin a Christmas Eve faster than  
mass food poisoning!" The two of them left the room in a hurry.  
  
Marie-Claire and a young clean-shaven man entered the room almost  
immediately after their departure. "So you met the mountie in a mental  
hospital? I've always known that he was a bit odd, but he's always seemed  
quite sane." Walter laughed,  
  
"He was posing as a patient."  
  
"He's rather a guileless human being though, I couldn't imagine him  
maintaining such a deceit." Marie-Claire looked around.  
  
"Where can I put my present?" Walter asked, indicating the intricate  
spinning top of gleaming wood that he had made.  
  
"Hmmm, over there under the window perhaps?" Marie-Claire suggested as she  
dangled some embroidered stockings from her hands. "God where am I going  
to put these?"  
  
Walter was studying a rather adorable looking teddy bear which was perched  
precariously on the pile of presents. "That's nice."he said indicating the  
bear and Marie-Claire glanced at the card. "I wonder if he's the perjurer?"  
  
A very portly man came staggering through the door, wearing a hot-looking  
suit, wide belt around his bulging middle, boots and a full beard.  
"Santa!" Marie-Claire exclaimed mischievously.  
  
"Good evening, Father Behan," Walter said respectfully, grinning in  
amusement at the comical sight the priest made. Anna came in looking  
distressed,  
  
"I just realised, Santa doesn't have any reindeer." Anna was followed by  
the rest of the night's visitors, all in good spirits and noisy in their  
conversations. Elaine, Huey, Louis and Lieutenant Walsh all materialised.  
  
"Are we late? He's not here yet is he?" the lieutenant demanded, anxiously.  
  
"No, he's not here," Ray said sticking his head in,"But did I just hear  
Anna say that there were no reindeer?"  
  
"You did." everyone said in a chorus.  
  
"Well we'll just have to improvise," Elena said with a thoughtful frown.  
Jamie gave a delighted gurgle of laughter and pointed to Dief who was doing  
his best to remain unobtrusive in his hiding place. Diefenbaker hastily  
shuffled backwards, inadvertently making the bed tremble and all eyes  
turned to stare at him.  
  
"Dief?" Ray demanded, looking perplexed. Lieutenant Walsh turned to Ray,  
  
"I thought you said the wolf was with the mountie tonight?"  
  
"He was," Marie-Claire exclaimed,"He must have ditched the mountie and come  
back for some reason."  
  
"Has he been there the whole time?" Ray wondered aloud, staring into Dief's  
impassive eyes. "Well at least we have our reindeer now." he said, nodding  
his head towards Dief who growled. Ray glared back at him,"Where's your  
Christmas spirit? There's no one else it could be, Dief. We'll stick a  
pair of antlers on you and we'll have one reindeer."  
  
"Didn't Santa have more than _**one**_ reindeer?" Christina suggested  
quizzically from where she was standing.  
  
Ray shrugged,"Maybe he can run around a lot and make it look as if there's  
more of him."

* * *

Diefenbaker watched as his friend came walking up the stairs of the   
apartment building, brushing the snow off his clothing. "Are you sure Dief  
came home? I searched around the Consulate for him but he seems to have  
vanished." He broke of what he was saying and stared in amazement at  
Diefenbaker who was standing at the head of the stairs looking dignified  
despite the goofy looking antlers which were perched precariously on his  
head.  
  
"Ray, why is Dief dressed up like a caribou?" he wanted to know.  
  
Ray cleared his throat. "He's a reindeer, Benny." Dief watched as his  
friend looked at Ray reproachfully,"Ray he looks so _**embarrassed**_.....  
surely you know by now that wolves are easily offended!"  
  
"It was necessary......." Ray said hastily,"Dief realises it's a good cause."  
  
As the two men reached the top of the stairs, Dief saw them lift their  
heads as if they could hear something. "Ray -- I can hear carols."  
  
Ray shrugged,"Big deal, you can hear carols anywhere in town." He was  
grinning broadly.  
  
"These sound different -- Ray...... and is that... candlelight?" he  
demanded. Dief trotted ahead of them and watched as his Friend gaped at  
the nativity scene set up in Marie-Claire's room which had the door open.  
The candelight cast a golden glow over the magical scene until Ray noticed  
something and frowned,  
  
"Hey, where's the baby?" He nodded in satisfaction as Mrs Nguyen hastily  
hurried forward and put a placid, rosy-cheeked Fraser Nguyen into the  
manger. The little baby raised a fat fist in greetings and gurgled  
happily, throwing straw every which way and giggling at the animals around  
him.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" chorused many, many voices who suddenly seemed to appear  
out of nowhere. They melted out of nearby apartments, materialised from  
the shadows and beamed, their smiles brighter than any candlelight or  
electric lights could be.  
  
"Ray, what's going on?" Fraser asked, looking moved, and very shocked.  
  
Father Behan took this moment to come waddling out of hallway,"Ho ho ho!"he  
announced authentically, gesturing for Dief to come to his side. Dief gave  
a wolf sigh and trotted over to stand by the priest.  
  
"Father Behan?" Fraser demanded incredulously and Father Behan laid a  
finger alongside of his nose and grinned,  
  
"But you can call me Father Christmas for tonight........." Dief saw his  
Friend's eyes become suspiciously bright, watched the way his Friend looked  
around at all the happy, smiling faces. His Friend opened his mouth to  
speak and closed it again, looking moved beyond words and Dief felt the  
cold, icy spot within him begin to thaw.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving my son, I never did so before," Mrs Lee  
said coming forward, her eyes bright with tears. One by one, each person  
came forth, thanking him....

Francesca, suddenly caught up with the Christmas and nudged her  
brother,"What about you? You helped, too you know!" Ray looked touched by  
his sister's concern and he smiled,  
  
"They've already thanked me tonight, Fran...... it's his turn.... and his."  
he said glancing at Dief who was standing absolutely still, just watching  
and watching. "That wolf is almost human sometimes."  
  
Dief watched his Friend hold up his hand,"Please.... no more..... it isn't  
necessary for you to thank me. To know that you are all here is more than  
adequate recompense for any small thing I have done for you in the  
past...." his voice broke slightly and he glanced at Dief who tilted his  
head to one side. "Things haven't always been quite easy for us here... I  
know that Dief has been as homesick as I have been.... but your warmth and  
kindness have assured us both that we have found a second home......"  
  
Diefenbaker came up to nuzzle his Friend's hand and Fraser dropped to a  
crouch and stared into Diefenbaker's eyes. "When I first came down  
south.... the only friend in the world I had was Dief." He raised his head  
and looked around, his hand still resting on Dief's head,"Now we have more  
friends than we could ever have imagined....and it is _**I**_ who must thank  
all of you." Diefenbaker was astonished to find himself giving an  
enthusiastic bark in agreement.  
  
"OK! Let's eat!" Ray exclaimed to break the mood which had put very sappy  
expressions on the faces of everyone present. Diefenbaker looked at his  
Friend and saw that his Friend was looking back at him and smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Dief."  
  
**THE END**  



End file.
